Explosions
by ImaginaryTrouble
Summary: Explosiones –Sasuke- en el puto momento en el que te des cuenta que no todo se hace a tu manera, que se necesita gente que te sostenga cuando te caigas. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes ultilizados le pertenecen al creador de Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto y la canción "Explosions" a Ellie Goulding. En cambio, la trama me pertenece enteramente.

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_1.- **Explosions.**_

_._

_._

_._

_Temblaste como si hubieses visto un fantasma._

_._

Él me mira fijamente, pero yo sé que por dentro está muerto de miedo. Porque, él lo sabe también, tiene miedo de la fuerza con la que el pasado lo arrastra hacia adentro. Con la fuerza centrífuga con la que lo envuelve y vela en sus ojos.

.

_Y yo cedí. _

.

Y yo lo miro con lágrimas en mis ardientes ojos. Todo él me altera, todo en él se me asemeja a una mariposa que dura un día, quebradiza y maravillosa. Hermosa.

.

_Tú dices que me faltan las cosas que tú más necesitas._

_._

Pero no la puedo atrapar. Porque ella piensa que no tengo la red necesaria para hacerlo. Que mi calibre es muy tonto y mi contención está sobrevaluada. Ella piensa que fui demasiado tonta al imaginarme con ella en mis manos. Que esa mariposa y yo estaríamos juntas.

_¿En dónde estuviste?_

.

Y creo que, a pesar de que pasó su fecha de caducidad, no murió, creo que se transformó en algo más oscuro y más bello.Él está cambiado. Me cuesta admitir lo mucho que lo hizo, porque eso significa aceptar que lo perdí. Que también lo perdí todo.

_Desperdiciaste toda esa dulzura al correr y esconderte._

.

No evito volver a figurarme con la mariposa en mi mano, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Con su rostro junto al mío, en el mismo cuadro alegre y familiar. Pero recuerdo que eso no pasó, que el cuadro es una fotografía triste de un recuerdo muy lejano, tanto que lastima. Porque él prefirió correr y ocultarse de la magnitud de la palabra "hogar", él prefirió evadirse en el pasado al que tanto teme.

_Me pregunto por qué. _

.

Porque volteó el rostro al lugar equivocado. Hacia el rostro del hermano equivocado.

_Recuerdo el día en el que abriste tu corazón._

.

A pesar de lo mucho que te ocultaste tengo la satisfacción de tener un retazo tuyo, una pequeña porción de tu felicidad. Y eso te da miedo, ¿verdad?

_Pero nunca lo intentaste._

.

Si tan solo lo hubieses intentado un poco más, si hubieses dado un pequeño paso más largo no estaríamos mirándonos como extraños. No como si nunca nos hubiésemos cruzado.

_He caído desde la gracia._

.

Y en realidad no lo hacemos, porque él no me conoce. Y eso duele como el infierno quemando mis huesos por dentro.

_Me llevé un golpe en el rostro._

.

Quemando como el carbón desde el momento que me dio la espalda en busca de venganza. Para vengar su propio hogar, destruyendo el mío en el proceso.

_He amado y perdido. _

.

-¡No te vayas!- Dije.- ¡Te amo!

_He amado y perdido._

.

Pero él se fue aleteando sus alas multicolores, flotando lejos mí y de los demás, llevándose consigo una gran parte de mi ser. Mi amor.

_Explosiones, en el día en que despiertes necesitando a alguien…_

.

Explosiones –Sasuke- en el puto momento en el que te des cuenta que no todo se hace a tu manera, que se necesita gente que te sostenga cuando te caigas. A cada minuto, a cada hora, una y otra y otra vez. Porque, mi querido Sasuke, sé que lo haces demasiado a menudo.

… _Y que hayas aprendido que está bien tener miedo_

.

En el maldito instante en el que admitas que le temes a la oscuridad en la que te metiste, en el futuro incierto y negro para ti y en sufrimiento que te causó nuestra separación. En el maldito instante en el que yo admita que temo perderte.

_Pero que nunca será lo mismo._

.

Pero, lo siento, nunca volverá a ser como antes.

_Nunca será lo mismo.  
_

.

No tú, no yo, y tampoco el mundo.

_Dejaste mi alma sangrando en la oscuridad._

.

El mismo frío tieso que me abrazó en aquella banca me hace chocar los dientes. Incluso cuando la quietud en el ambiente es la que verdaderamente asusta, tengo miedo. Todo me aterroriza: tu mirada, las posibilidades de fallar de todas maneras, la fragilidad del momento y la levedad de la importancia del mismo.

_Así que podrías ser un rey_

.

Técnicamente podrías atravesar el campo helado por la escarcha y quebrarme en miles y miles de pedacitos con tus manos. Y yo sólo te amaría, incapaz de quejarme por lo injusto de la situación.

_Las reglas que pusiste todavía no significan nada para mí._

.

Porque, no importa la cantidad de veces que me lo hayas dicho, amarte no significa un desperdicio para mí. Significa querer conquistar lo inalcanzable.

_Y he perdido la fe en todo_

.

Y aunque perdí la fe en todo lo que me rodea, no la pierdo en que recapacites y vuelvas a mi lado, ¿lo harás, verdad?

_Podrías hacerle frente a las noches_

.

Podrías mirarme a los ojos y dejarlo todo atrás. Podrías volver con mi parte de mi muy roto corazón. Podrías sonreír como si nada hubiese pasado, junto a mí y a Naruto. Incluso junto a Kakashi.

_Tus intenciones fueron de oro._

.

¿Te acuerdas cuando salíamos de misión? Bien, podría parecer a esos momentos en los que tratabas de encajar en nuestras vidas. Cuando lo conseguiste sin proponértelo del todo, según tú un error. Pero en realidad no podrías, ¿verdad? Es, una vez más, tonto pensarte en mis manos.

_Pero las montañas van a sacudirse_

.

Todo allá afuera está explotando, justo como tú ahora mismo. Y Naruto está peleando por s u vida y por la de los demás, pero egoístamente pienso que por mí no lo haga. Siento que ahora mismo eso no importa.

_Y necesito saber que todavía puedo hacer…_

.

Necesito entender que en realidad lo demás no importa. Que ya está todo listo y predispuesto para mí, necesito aceptar que la mariposa voló y que la niña tiene que volver a estar sola. Pero no puedo hacerlo, porque la niña no quiere, porque está decidiendo ahora mismo que va a volar junto a la mariposa.

_Explosiones, en el día en que despiertes necesitando a alguien…_

.

Explosiones –Sasuke- si en algún momento decides dejar todo de lado y juntar tu frente con la mía. Si decides ceder ante el destino y volver a mis manos, regresar mi felicidad. Boom. Boom en el preciso instante en el que vuelvas a casa conmigo.

… _Y que hayas aprendido que está bien tener miedo_

.

Pero sé muy bien que no lo harás, que jamás admitirás que le temes al amor porque eso se acercaría demasiado a una derrota. Tú odias perder. Odias perder y necesitar de alguien, así como necesitas de mí y yo de ti.

_Pero que nunca será lo mismo._

.

Pero nunca volveremos a ser lo que éramos, y lamento tener que pelear contigo y por ti para que lo entiendas.

_Y así como las inundaciones empiezan a invadirnos  
_

.

Finalmente siento como las pequeñas llamas que inundas mis brazos se van apagando, se van extinguiendo en el humo de tus acciones. Me estoy sintiendo un poco libre.

_Y tu cuerpo se empieza a hundir_

.

La libertad empieza cuando te hundes en el alquitrán de la maldad que implica tu parte en la guerra. En la misma sobre la que estas reaccionando al ensartarme en el corazón –el que late con tu nombre- tu katana.

_Yo fui el último pensamiento en tu cabeza_

.

Aunque hubiese podido no di batalla, porque la tenía perdida y ganada desde el momento en que cruce mi mirada con la tuya. Tus ojos negros tan vacíos, tan profundos y con tantos sentimientos con miedo a salir a la luz ¿Sabías que ahora mismo me reflejan cayendo al suelo?

_Te conozco mejor de lo que piensas._

.

Conozco la naturaleza de tus actos, de aquellos que tanto escondes porque te suenan muy humanos. Y sé que lamentas tener que hacer esto en el fondo, lamentas tener que quitarle a la vida a todo lo que alguna vez quiso formar parte de la tuya.

_Porque es simple cariño, yo te advertí._

.

Ojalá hubieses escuchado mis susurros perdidos en las noches que ya olvidé, advirtiéndote que despejes la mente y el corazón de la ceguera que los aqueja.

_Ahora todo lo que tienes está cayendo a pedazos del cielo._

.

Y lamento que me tengas que ver caer cubierta de un rojo tan incandescente. Lamento reconocer el arrepentimiento en tu mirada. Porque sé que no te vas a poder perdonar por esto.

_Así que míralos caer contigo, en cámara lenta._

.

No tengas miedo de encontrar mis ojos y verme impactar en el suelo. No tengas miedo de aceptar que lo hago por ti. Maldita sea, acepta que lo hago por ti.

_Rezo porque encuentres paz en tu mente._

.

Rezo porque avances hacia el frente y no hacia los costados una y otra y otra vez. Rezo por verte feliz alguna vez en tu vida. Espero que olvides todo y a todos. Que me olvides.

_Y que yo te encuentre en otro tiempo._

.

No importa que lo hagas, yo nunca lo voy a hacer. Nunca te voy a olvidar. Te lo prometo.

_Te amaré en otro tiempo._

.

Prometo quererte tal y como eres, acompañarte y ayudarte. Te lo prometo, ¿vale? Como te lo prometí aquella noche en la que me dejaste, ¿acaso no cumplí esa promesa? Entonces puedes confiar en mí.

_Explosiones, en el día en que despiertes necesitando a alguien…_

.

Explosiones –Sasuke- a segundos de que cierre mis ojos para siempre. A segundos de amarte en otra profundidad, en otro plano y para siempre.

… _Y que hayas aprendido que está bien tener miedo  
_

.

Dile a Naruto que aprendiste lo que significa el miedo y huiste –por fin- de él. Dile que yo no pude superar el mío. Dile que no pude superarte y que eso es solo mi culpa.

_Pero que nunca será lo mismo._

.

Y lamento decirte que nunca va a ser lo mismo, pero intentaré que lo sea.

.

.

.

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo. Tan solo escuché la canción y pensé: OMG esto es un Sasusaku. De ahí a la computadora y más tarde a este One-shot. Espero les haya gustado porque mi me gustó escribirlo, aunque casi se escribió solo.

En fin, me despido pidiendoles un **review!**

Y no, no se me fue la inspiración ni la estoy desperdiciando. Prometo la conti de Lo que solíamos ser para el domingo como siempre.

.

_Ciao!_

.


End file.
